jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Katy Perry
Katy Perry was a singer act from JayGT: Three D. She was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Katy returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Katy was then brought back as a wildcard into the Judge Cuts, where she was eliminated again. Katy then returned yet again as a wildcard into the Quarterfinals, where she was eliminated once more. Background Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25, 1984), known professionally as Katy Perry, is an American singer and songwriter. After singing in church during her childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson under her birth name in 2001, which was commercially unsuccessful. She moved to Los Angeles the following year to venture into secular music after Red Hill ceased operations and she subsequently began working with producers Glen Ballard, Dr. Luke, and Max Martin. After adopting the stage name Katy Perry and being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, she signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of her second album, a pop rock record titled One of the Boys, and its singles "I Kissed a Girl" and "Hot n Cold". The former track also sparked controversy for its sapphic themes. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco, and was her first number one album on the U.S. Billboard 200. It topped the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 with the singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" while "The One That Got Away" reached number 3 on the chart. The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one songs in the U.S., and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In March 2012, she re-issued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, which produced the songs "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Her fourth album, Prism, was released in 2013, and was her second album to reach the US summit. It is influenced by pop and dance, and she became the first artist with multiple videos to reach one billion views on Vevo with the videos for its songs "Roar" and "Dark Horse". Her 2017 fifth album, Witness, also topped the US charts and delved into electropop. Its most successful single was "Chained to the Rhythm", which broke the record for Spotify's most streamed track by a female artist within 24 hours upon its release. Perry has received many awards, including four Guinness World Records, five American Music Awards, a Brit Award, and a Juno Award, and has been included in the annual Forbes lists of highest earning women in music from 2011–2017. Her estimated net worth as of 2016 is $125 million. She is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold 100 million records globally throughout her career. In film, she released an autobiographical documentary titled Katy Perry: Part of Me in 2012, and voiced Smurfette in the 2011 film The Smurfs and its sequel in 2013. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katy_Perry Judge Cuts Katy Perry's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D03 consisted of singing her song, "Roar". JayDK, guest judge Smack, and Pennies gave Katy standing ovations. Impressed by the performance, Smack used his golden buzzer sending her straight through to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Katy Perry’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D06 consisted of singing her song, “I Kissed a Girl”. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy all gave her standing ovations. Katy placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the overall vote. In the Dunkin' Save, she received less votes than Old Men Grooving. In the Judges' Choice, although Pennies and Foxy voted for her, JayDK and Cards voted for Rick Lax. Katy Perry lost the tiebreaker with the side judges, eliminating her from the competition instead of Rick Lax. RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Katy Perry was Smack's Wildcard to return to the Judge Cuts. Her performance in Episode RI23 consisted of.. Trivia *Katy Perry was the first of Smack's Golden Buzzers to be eliminated in the Quarterfinals. **She was also the first Golden Buzzer to be eliminated in Three D. *Katy is the first act on JayGT to receive the Golden Buzzer by a judge on their first season, and the Save by that same judge in their second season's Qualifier. This feat was followed by JayDK with Londonbeat. Category:Acts Category:3D Acts Category:Female Singers Category:3D Female Singers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:3D Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Smack's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Smack's Saves Category:RI Female Singers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Smack's Wildcards Category:RI Quarterfinalists